starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Travel Trees Can't Dance
"Travel Trees Can't Dance"' '''is the third episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. There is some confusion about the order of episodes, and it might actually be the fourth episode, following "Song of the Rainbow". Its international titles include Catalan "Els arbres transportadors no ballen", French "La Chevauchée magique en péril" ("A Magic Ride in Peril"), German "Der Zauberbaum" ("The Magic Tree"), Polish "Drzewa Merlina nie tańczą" ("Merlin's Trees Don't Dance"), Portuguese "As árvores andantes não sabem dançar", Russian "Деревья-проводники не могут танцевать", Serbo-Croat "Stabla putovanja ne umeju da plešu", and Spanish "Los árboles del viaje no". After the events of previous episode, the wild magic in Avalon is no longer stable and Travel Trees are being affected as well. Princess Gwenevere and her flying unicorn Sunstar get separated from the Jewel Riders by a wild magic outbreak in the Northwoods part of the Great Forests. To make things worse, Lady Kale follows them to source of the outbreak as to steal the Jewel of the Northwoods and use its magic for evil. Now, Gwen and Fallon will have to stop Kale before it is too late. Synopsis Featured elements * Regular characters: Princess Gwenevere, Tamara, Fallon, Lady Kale, Merlin, Sunstar, Archie, Rufus and Twig, Queen Anya, Drake, Grimm, Moondance, Travel Trees, Queen Anya, Wintermane * Locations: Northwoods, Dragon Beach, Crystal Palace, Great Deserts, Jungle, Misty Lake, Great Woods, Thornwoods * Items and concepts: Jewel of the Northwoods, Wild Magic, Horn of Merlin, Jewel Quest Plot summary Princess Gwenevere and Sunstar are practicing their riding / flying skills through a dangerous natural obstacle course at Dragon Beach. Afterwards, Gwenevere decides to use Travel Trees for the first time alone to get home quickly. However, as soon as she gets home, the trees whisk her off to the Northwoods. Gwen and Sunstar fly along for a while until they find a dance hall populated with anthropomorphic animals — a wild magic outbreak is to blame for this — and dance with the animals. But the evil Lady Kale has spotted and followed Gwen by Grimm, and now has her dweasels spy on her. The dweasels end up getting wrapped up in the magic dance party. After the dance party, Gwen and Sunstar ride off and find a Crown Jewel stuck in a Travel Tree circle. But the dweasels grabs the jewel. Suddenly, Kale appears and shoots down the Princess and her unicorn with a magic blast before flying away with the dweasels and the jewel. Blasted, Gwen and Sunstar fall right into a portal to the out-of-control in tunnel within the Wild Magic. They barely manage to ride out it with the help of the Sun Stone. While this is going on, the other Jewel Riders and Archie are trying to reach Gwen through Travel Trees, sent out by Queen Anya. The trees keep sending them to the wrong locations, like the Jungle. Eventually, everyone meets up again in the Northwoods, where Gwen recaps everything that has happened. They all go to find Kale and get the Crown Jewel back. Meanwhile, Kale immediately tries to figure out how to use her new Crown Jewel to control all that wild magic, but she fails and a flare burst stuns Grimm and crashes her Dragon Wagon. Kale luckily (for her) survives the fall but gets separated from her animals, including Grimm, who is unconscious when he falls into a lake and is then rescued by the dweasels. Wandering in the mist, Kale enters the magic dance hall, where she dances with a fox and discovers that the Crown Jewel influences how the trees grow. She calls for the dweasels to bring Grimm and take her out of there with the jewel. The Jewel Riders see Kale use the Crown Jewel make thorn woods to stop them from getting to her, so they decide to call for reinforcements. They summon the Horn of Merlin to make the Pack appear. Now that the party is all together, they enter the newly-grown thorn wood and use their Enchanted Jewels to turn the trees back to normal. Kale creates a giant thorn tree claw that attacks the party, but Gwen defeats it with her Sun Stone. As Kale waits for Grimm to arrive, Fallon uses her Moon Stone to cast invisibility on herself to sneak on Kale and snatch the Crown Jewel away. After a brief dance fight against the arrived dweasels on the dance floor, Fallon tosses the Crown Jewel to Gwen. The Princess flies off on Sunstar, but Kale makes a chase after them by Grimm and tries to shoot them down with deadly blasts from the Dark Stone. During the pursuit, they fly a high speed slalom through a dangerous maze of rock arches. Gwen and Sunstar succeed navigating through it, as they had practiced flying earlier, while Kale and her dragon crash at the end. With Kale out of the way, the Jewel Riders gather in the center of the maze. They return the Jewel of the Northwoods to the Jewel Box, securing the first Crown Jewel in their Jewel Quest, and hear an advice from Merlin: Keep things in balance. Behind the scenes Original script It is an early draft of a script for "Travel Trees Can’t Dance" from when the show still has been under the working title Princess Guinevere and Her Jewel Adventures. Much like the Show Bible and Enchanted Camelot script, there are differences in characters such as Sunstar being named Amber and Tamara being named Harmony. Inspirations cited in the script include the 1930's Fred Astaire movies and the Death Star trench attack scene from the first Star Wars movie. Additional scenes include a "hard driving rock and roll beat" dance after Kale would take control of the scene, and a short chase of Kale after Fallon in the labyrinth near the end. Avalon: Web of Magic connections * After Kara first obtained her Unicorn Jewel, the rest of the party told her to not use magic alone. Gwenevere goes through the same thing except it is about riding the Wild Magic. * Colfax (Cotax in the original edition) is a talking fox who works for the Fairy Underground. Gwen dances with a talking fox in the episode. * Gwen with her hair down looks exactly like Kara from the original edition — specifically, the cover to the Be*Tween single. * Kale’s whip attack with her Dark Stone is similar to Adriane’s lasso spell. * Gwen’s ride through Dragon Beach and the crystal pillars mirrors a similar scene in Avalon where Zach, Adriane, and Wind Dancer fly through the Serpent’s Teeth. * The craft fair is like all those benefit fundraisers Kara is always hosting. Gwen even kicks off the craft fair in this episode. Media 03-01.png 03-06.png 03-04.png 03-02.png 03-03.png 03-05.png 03-07.png 03-09.png 03-10.png File:Travel Trees Can't Dance - Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders - Full Episode 4 - S1E4 File:Princess_Starla_and_the_Jewel_Riders_-_04_-_Travel_Trees_Can't_Dance File:La Chevauchée magique en péril - Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques - épisode 4 File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Riders 04 (Russian) External links * Official streaming * Original script (pdf) * The Avalon Archive recap and analysis Category:Episodes Category:First season